


Blasphemy

by AndreA_LoVerge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreA_LoVerge/pseuds/AndreA_LoVerge
Summary: 作为神明，以罪恶为力量，从选择去往人界的那一刻，Vergil就预感到了自己的命运——他诞下属于自己与弟弟的儿子，而终有一天，他也将成为自己孩子的成人礼。主要是NV剧情，有抹布，基本上就是一个自我性癖聚集。结局可能会有主要角色死亡。





	1. Chapter 1

“作为神，接人类的委托你不觉得不合适吗？”翘着腿坐在沙发上，Vergil冷笑着盯着Dante，“就算我需要罪恶，也不至于要和人类同行吧。”

“你知道，人类对你最强大的信仰就是罪恶。”他那随性的弟弟无谓地耸耸肩，“为了让你获得足够的罪恶，我总得养养家吧？顺便赚钱。”

Nero嗤笑一声。

“你要是不接点委托明天就断水断电。”从小叛逆惯了的Nero毫不犹豫地竖起中指靠在Vergil身上，满意地看到Dante的双眼暗了暗。

“小崽子……”Dante摇摇头，扛起刀出了门。

“Verge，出门还是小心点——这座城市有你的神殿和信徒。别被人类发现了身份。”Dante丢下这句话关上了门，骑上摩托车飞驰而去。

Nero尝试躺倒在Vergil大腿上，在对方没有拒绝的反应后便放松地把头安置在自己父亲的腿上，面朝上痴迷地盯着Vergil那张过分好看的脸。

Vergil似乎根本没有注意到Nero的眼神，又或许说作为一个真神他对人类的伦理道德与情感根本完全不了解。他依旧阅读着晦涩难懂的诗集，阎魔刀安静地等在他身旁，米黄的丝带沉睡着。

Dante也不知道这次的委托人是谁，也不明白为什么要让他在Vergil的神殿附近等待，他只是从直觉感到不安——有些事情不太对劲。

“您就是Dante吧？”

他听到一个陌生的声音，扭过头，面前是一个普通的男人，至少长相上看起来是这样。

“我是。委托内容现在可以告诉我了吧？”Dante有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉，“还有酬金。”

“酬金我可以预付给您，只要您接下委托。”男人打开手中的箱子，“这里是二十万。”

二十万？Dante没有任何喜悦的心情，反而是有了更深的疑虑：“这么多？到底是什么委托？”

“不难。”男人笑了笑，依旧是一副谦恭的样子。

“我们作为Vergil的信徒，恳请你，在他的神殿中亵渎他的神像——或者他本人。”

“滚。”Dante毫不犹豫地转身，在男人想靠过来的一瞬间把枪顶上对方的脑门：“我说了。滚。”

“您不会不懂的……怎么样才是最纯真的信仰。对于他，对于我们的神来说，当然只有渎神本身才是最强大的信仰……最狂妄的罪恶和力量……”

男人疯狂而贪婪的神色让Dante感到恶心，可他却无法反驳男人所说。他清楚的知道Vergil需要这个——最纯粹的罪恶便是最强大的力量。

而无缘由的渎神便是最纯粹的邪恶。

“更何况，您作为他的弟弟……他的配偶，他的丈夫……来进行这种行为，不是更好的罪恶吗？”男人依旧以平淡而带有诱惑力的口吻叙述着，轻巧淡然地把Dante的枪口推了下去，“您是想这么做的。我相信……您会这么做的，对吗？”

“你们做这种事一样是罪恶，与我何干。而且……你们怎么敢说，Vergil他就在人界？”

Dante脸色越来越差，却没有再举起枪。

“阎魔刀划开空间，是会留下痕迹的。”男人放松的如同是在聊天，“当我们在仪器上发现了次元裂缝的痕迹时，我们还在怀疑它的真实性——直到我们听说有一个叫Dante的恶魔猎人在接委托，而他的刀看起来不像是人类打造的。”

“我是该放心Vergil拥有你们这样一群信徒吗？你是有多无知才会觉得我会为了20万答应你这种无理的要求？算上阴影里的那几十个人，你们对我也是毫无胜算的。”Dante举起叛逆，把刚才的一切想法扔出大脑，“也许我的确想这么做，但绝对不会是以这种方式，蠢货。”

“不接受也没关系，这20万本来就是给您的。”男人丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，“请不要让他的生活过于艰难。他的信徒虽然不多，但都足够虔诚。”

男人后退几步，身形匿于暗影。

“希望，未来某一天，您不会对这个选择后悔。”

看着那个象征着罪恶的箱子，Dante难得地踌躇了一会儿，最终还是压下情感拎起了箱子。

久违的饱腹感让Vergil餍足地闭上眼，昏昏沉沉地倒向一侧，靠在了Nero的肩上，睡着了。正在看手机的Nero身形一僵，随即稍微调整了一下姿势好让Vergil靠的更舒服一点。

Nero对Vergil抱有不正常的感情早就不是一天两天的事了，就算是在来人界之前，Nero在面对自己父亲时也拥有许多鲁莽而越界的幻想。

也许是因为他的神识是由Dante和Vergil的融合而成，且Dante作为主导的一方，他的性格占据了很大一部分——也许这种背德就是遗传吧。

无论如何，自从到了人界，一切都情感都被无限放大，就连Vergil这种不拥有冷淡，愤怒和杀意以外情感的神明，也逐渐变得温柔起来。

毕竟要是还在神界的话，Dante不管说什么话做什么事，结局都会是被钉在墙上。

Nero抬手想环住Vergil的肩，却让Vergil滑到了自己的腿上，和下午的姿势对调了位置。Vergil只是皱了皱眉，没有醒来，依旧沉沉睡着。

最近信徒的罪恶增长的过于快速了。

Nero不知道怎么安放自己的手，只觉得放哪里都显得不太恰当。他没有拿着手机的左手轻轻揉着Vergil一丝不苟的发型，散落开的碎发让他本就长得年轻的父亲显得更加天真。

他正苦恼着手机该放回哪里去的时候，电话铃声响了，是未知的号码。他歪了歪头，接通。

“是……Nero先生吗？”陌生的绅士。

“是我。有什么事吗？”虽然不知道对方是从什么渠道得知了自己，Nero依旧礼貌的回应。

“我想恳请您，接一个委托。”

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Dante并没有回家。

“Vergil，事情有些不对。我先去调查一下，你这几天尽量不要出门——你的信徒知道了。”

Vergil挂断电话，侧头望向准备出门的Nero。

“Nico找我，Dad。我晚上会回来的。”Nero吻了吻Vergil的侧脸，仗着对方不懂人界礼仪随意地越界，他轻轻地关上门，扛起自己的绯红女皇。

Vergil端起书籍坐回沙发里，在绝对的寂静中钻研起他对人类唯一感兴趣的事物来。

文字是神明赐予人类的礼物，可文字组成的语句则是人类自我意识的体现——那其中的变化复杂到连给予礼物的神明都无法理解，而Vergil正是对此产生了兴趣。

他想去理解什么是情感，什么是生活，什么是职责以外的一切。

Nero坐在神殿门口的台阶上，绯红女皇深深地插入土中，他冷着脸等待着。作为一个还未成年的新神，他神格不全，在这种状况下他来到了人界，所受到的影响远比他的长辈多得多。神格完整的存在很难被周边环境影响，可不完整的神格会被人性渗透。

可惜，神明不喜欢接触人类，因而没有神知道这一点。

Nero，也感觉不到自己的改变。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”面前温文尔雅的绅士礼貌地摘下帽子行了个礼，Nero却是没摆出什么好脸色来——电话里男人已经清楚地表达了他的来意，Nero过来一是为了搞清楚为什么这群【信徒】会不顾一切地做出这样的举动，二……是在他内心深处，有一丝他都没意识到的兴奋。

“为什么？”Nero简明扼要地质问。

“您自然是清楚的。您的父亲需要罪恶，越纯粹的罪恶越能扩大他的力量。”面对Nero时男人显得直接了许多，也许是知道了Nero的想法，又或许是因为什么，“我承认，我们已经寻求过了您的另一位父亲，Dante的意见，而他拒绝了，不出所料。而您……会答应的。”

“你们凭什么这么自信？我杀死你们所有人也无可厚非。”Nero摇摇头嗤笑一声，“我可不是什么非要在意人类请求、非要当真神的——”他突然停顿下来。他意识到了这群人在做什么。

“那正是为什么我们来找你的原因。”男人脸上的笑容在Nero看来不再是温和的，而是越发接近于邪恶，纯粹的邪恶——那是只有无法辨别道德之人才会显现的情感。

“如果只差这最后一步，那为何不由我们来推一把？两全其美，不是吗？您想要成为【异神】因而来引起您父亲的注意，我们需要您成为【异神】来为我们的神提供力量。”

明明是疯狂的无稽之谈，却又恰到好处地让Nero无法反驳。

“你们真的……只是他的信徒而已吗？”

男人不可置否地勾了勾嘴角。

“我们都在等待您的回应。您之外的后备方案……就没有这么温和了。”

后备方案？Nero愣了愣——难道说是要找其他人类来……来亵渎神的躯体？！来亵渎自己父亲的神殿？！以不敬创造信仰，以罪恶化为力量，这是Vergil的职责，也是弱点。

而Vergil，也是Dante和Nero唯一的弱点。

“我同意。”Nero在男人侧头的瞬间出声应允。他本也只是跨不过心底的坎罢了，而现在他有了一个借口，一个理由——如果不是自己，那便会由人类来做这样的事情。

那么对于父亲来说，自己一定是更好的选择。

忽视心底真正的声音，Nero选择给自己寻来了借口，而这正是信徒们想要做的。

男人笑了笑，后退几步，隐于阴影中。

“我还会再联络你的……Nero先生。”

Nero呆呆地沉寂在神殿前，仍旧没有反应过来，自己到底答应了什么样的……不可原谅之事。

风吹动纸张的声音引起了Nero的注意。

男人原本站立的地面上多了一沓厚厚的资料，文件袋里似乎还有着什么其他物品。

Nero不愿在自己父亲的神殿前打开这种东西，他抱起纸袋匆匆离去，朝向家的方向。太久了，他必须尽快赶回去——希望Vergil不要起疑心。顺路买点东西装装样子吧。

Dante站在空地中央，愣愣地盯着身边堆积成山的尸体。

堆积成山的人类尸体。

Dante用迷雾掩盖了周围的血腥场面，防止更多的人类误入死亡的修罗场。

“不对劲。”Dante喃喃自语。

他没有如此失控过。

是因为什么？绝对不只是因为那个男人的所作所为。人间开始蔓延起奇怪的力量……不属于人类的力量，却也不完全属于神明。能够影响到神明的力量……难道是原罪？

Dante甩甩头，把这个想法抛出脑海。

早就被封印起来的东西了，不可能在这种时候出现吧。

“麻烦了……这么多尸体。”Dante叹了口气，“连环杀人都没办法搞成这副样子，死了这么多人可怎么办啊……算了，让Vergil把他们抹掉吧，先让迷雾围着好了。”

Dante扛起剑，轻巧地走出这片空地，迷雾依旧围绕着他——在正常人的眼中，Dante也许只是个普通人，也许只是一团空气，而所有人都会无意识地擦身而过。

身在人间，总有点办法隐藏的。

他吹着口哨，浑身是血，拎着钱箱，轻松地往市中心走去。

调查，当然要从人最多的地方开始。

Nero拎着一些吃的回了家，搪塞说Nico在帮他完善绯红女皇，回来路上又买了点吃的所以晚回来了。Vergil并不是很在意什么理由，他正沉浸在文字中——更何况并没有任何危险的迹象，除了Dante那点小把戏。他明天不得不出门一趟，解决但丁留下来的烂摊子。

人类的食物并不讨厌，只是没有意义罢了。

Nero得心应手地做着菜，Vergil坐在客厅沙发上，头也不抬地读着书，偶尔微微皱眉，无意识地念出自己不理解或是很喜欢的语句来。

夜色逐渐笼罩红墓市，窗外微弱的月光无法抵挡屋内强烈的灯光，Vergil在闻到饭菜的味道之后终于合上了书，起身走到饭桌前坐了下来。

沉默的晚餐。

Vergil本来也不喜欢说些什么，Nero则是因为有心事而沉思着。桌上的三两个菜在不知不觉间被吃的干干净净，Vergil安静地端起盘子走进厨房开始洗碗，留下Nero看着他的背影。

Vergil真的……改变了好多啊。

Nero侧头看向被自己置于角落的纸袋，眼神变了又变，最终还是走过去抓起它上了楼。

总要有人去做的……

比起人类，自然是我来做更为恰当。

打开纸袋，拿出那些资料，纸袋里留下的是一些Nero从未见过的东西，但他能猜出来那是什么。

“居然想给神明用这种东西……人类也是真的想的出来。”脸色微红的Nero嘀咕着合上袋子把它塞进衣柜的最深处，开始翻看那些「资料」。

楼下的Vergil对此一无所知。

他踌躇了一会儿，决定趁着夜色把Dante的小问题先解决掉，省的明天要白日再出门。

阎魔刀割开空间裂缝，Vergil踏了进去。

门合上了。

城市另一处的机器却开始发出声响。

“终于……找到您了。”

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

消除Dante留下的烂摊子不是什么麻烦事，对于Vergil来说——只需要一个空间裂缝，尸体就会全部沉在地狱的最深处。有没有罪恶并不重要，因为被神明杀死的人类不再拥有灵魂。

处理掉罪恶后的维吉尔昏昏沉沉，他又一次打开空间回到家中，没有留心到身后闪着光的草丛，亦或者是那个目光狂热的男人。

Nero没有下楼，Vergil便在楼下洗了个澡，强撑着没有睡在浴室里——这便是他的能力所带来的后遗症，每一次他吸收罪恶、获得罪恶、修正罪恶之后，他都会变得非常虚弱。

如果在外部世界，他的确会处于危险的境地。

可惜，即使是在家中，仍有变数。

Nero把所有东西都藏进了自己的衣柜，坐在Vergil的床边等着他的父亲回来——他感知到了Vergil的魔力，和他的虚弱。因餮足而虚弱。

他毫无知觉地上了楼，推开门。

“……Nero？”Vergil皱了皱眉，“要跟我一起睡？”

“不完全是。”Nero犹豫再三，还是直白地说了出口：“我想操你，父亲。”双眼死死盯着Vergil。

“……”Vergil瞬间就感到自己的精神更加混沌，Nero所制造的罪恶比起人类对他有更重的影响，而他也清楚得很，自己没有可能拒绝。

更何况，他也不觉得这有什么奇怪的。

“……如果你想要，就自己来拿，Nero。”他最终只是轻叹一口气，解开了自己的浴袍。

即使长久以来一直肖想这样的场面，Nero在真的看到的那一刻依旧是屏住了呼吸：他的皮肤几乎是病态地泛白，可在他身上却丝毫不显得虚弱，反而令人遐想且使人兴致高涨；棱角分明的脸部线条和那双满含平静与无奈的双眼让Nero几乎无法移开视线，也让他明白了，面前的人不会拒绝自己。永远不会，绝对不会。

纤细的的腰部把本就不算健壮的身材显得更加精致修长，那双腿的线条优美到近乎色情，他整个人透露出一股圣灵之感，却与人类的下流欲望完美的融合在了一起。欲望只会划过他的躯体，而绝不会污染他的圣洁。

在Nero把手压在Vergil后脑勺上，对着他的唇吻下去的那一刻，他作为神的成人礼便开始了。

以异教之礼，渎纯净之魂。

即使是被Nero抱起放在床上，Vergil也没有任何反抗的意味——越进行下去，他的整个人就越加混沌困乏，身体感官变得迟钝却敏感。他知道自己所做之事是纯粹的罪恶，可他无法停止。

因为他即是悖论。  
因为他即是罪恶。

Nero虔诚地吻着他的额头，缓缓向下移去：从鼻梁到下巴，从锁骨到胸腹，他能感受到Vergil的每一个呼吸，甚至是一点点变强的紧张与兴奋。

某种意义上，Vergil还是一个处子——毕竟神明结合无需肉体接触——因此Nero在动作的时候下意识地多了几分小心，却撩拨的Vergil有些难受。

被这种似有似无的情欲控制的感觉实在是很不好受，Vergil微微颦眉，眼中泛着生理性的水光。他咬着下唇克制着不要发出示弱的声响，可惜他的「能力」使他没有办法保持清醒。

“Nero……”带着微不可察的哭腔和茫然的渴望，他轻轻地唤着自己儿子的名字，无意识地把双腿勾上Nero的腰，双手却仍被Nero禁锢于头顶。

Nero像个处男一样愣愣地停下了动作，而随即猛然惊醒一般摸向旁边的枕头下方，拿出一管润滑剂，胡乱地倒在自己的阴茎上，然后温柔地放下父亲的腿将他翻过身，以跪趴的姿势背对Nero。

他把剩下的润滑剂倒在父亲的屁股上，冰凉的液体让Vergil本能地瑟缩了一下，Nero用双手紧紧握住Vergil的腰——他觉得自己几乎可以完全掌控住这脆弱而美丽的部分——阴茎抵在入口处。

“父亲……我进来了。”

「父亲」这个称呼仍是让Vergil感到有些羞耻。作为长者，他却在自己的儿子身下求欢，无论是神明还是人类，这都是不可饶恕的罪恶。

所以，对于他，这是最好的催情剂。

Nero毫不留情地整根没入Vergil的后穴，骤然的紧缩逼得他低喘一声：他可不想第一下就交代了。痛苦对于他们来说都是完美的催化剂，Vergil需要细微的刺痛来保持仅剩的理智，Nero则需要时不时的疼痛来提醒自己，他在僭越。

他有资本去有恃无恐，但这份偏爱是不是永恒，却要在末尾打上一个小小的问号。

作为处男，撑过五分钟已经不算太丢脸了；Nero射在Vergil肠道的深处，几乎没有不应期的性器就着上一轮的精液继续缓缓抽插着，他几乎要触碰到更深的入口——Vergil自身的罪恶。

第二轮开始的时候，Vergil已经无法完整地表达自己的想法了：如此大量的罪恶以最直接的方式注入了身体，他被强烈的满足感和性快感直直逼上了高潮，无意识翘起的屁股和下陷的腰部形成了完美的曲线，没有任何生物能够在面对这种美景的时候停下来。于是Nero也这么做了。

也许是还不到时候，直到整夜过去，Vergil的小腹几乎要被精液撑起一个弧度，Nero也没有触及到那个更深的入口。那是本应只有Vergil知道的、肮脏的、「神」的秘密，而并没有人知道，并没有神知道，到底有没有生物知道这个秘密。

连他自己都不敢确信，没有人发现这个秘密。

清洗的工作对于一个刚刚脱离处男身份的新神来说有些困难，Nero甚至想不起来自己可以驱使魔力来帮父亲清洗身体，他只是笨拙地擦拭着父亲的身体，又在浴室里不顾父亲的阻拦做了一次。

床单上不可避免地留下了鲜血的痕迹，那是罪恶的象征，也是成人礼完成的标志。

Nero终究是成为了异神。

接近第二天中午，在Vergil仍因为过度罪恶而沉睡时，Nero轻手轻脚地起床，走下楼去帮自己的父亲准备一顿午餐，顺便哄骗父亲再来一次。

而当他端着饭菜上楼时，房间里早已没有了他的气息，窗户大开着，风吹起了窗帘。

餐盘掉在了地上，碎成了无数片。

阎魔刀静静地靠在角落里沉睡着，就连那深蓝色的丝带都没有醒来的意思，保持着沉寂。

他眼中盛满了滔天的怒火。

没有人，能够从他眼皮底下偷走Vergil。

就算是信徒，也不行。

-tbc-


End file.
